


Out of the Closet

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bisexual Scout, Coming Out, Dad Spy, Flashfire - Freeform, Gen, M/M, allusions to homophobia, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: It's time for Scout to come out about dating Pyro.





	Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for an anon on Tumblr. They asked for Flashfire, Scout coming out to Dad Spy, and Pyro and Scout going to a Pride Parade afterward. The Pride part didn't happen, mostly because I discovery wrote my way to a solid conclusion but also because people having fun during crowded events is a foreign concept to me so it's something I find quite difficult to write. And I didn't want to tack on at the end because it would've felt weird to do and it's already what I consider to be a satisfying length for a one shot. So I hope this is acceptable.
> 
> Also, I figure if he's coming out to his dad about it, Scout's probably also going come out to the rest of the team too. So that's a thing here too.

“Can I ask you something?”

Scout looked over to see that Pyro had taken off his mask. That was still a new and _exciting_ thing, it made his heart skip a beat. Pyro only ever did that for him, only _he_ knew what Pyro’s face looked like. “Of course pal, you can always ask me anything?”

Pyro looked back to double check that Scout’s bedroom door was locked before stepping forward to remove the rest of his suit. Same as the previous two times Scout had seen him without it, he wore pajamas underneath. It very cute and charming – did he wear them to battle too though? He then stepped forward to sit next to Scout on the bed. “Why do you want to keep our relationship a secret?”

“Oh uh… uh… I…”

“It’s okay, you don’t need a reason. Some things are scary for _no_ reason. I was just curious if there was a reason so I decided to ask. We can talk about other things though.” And… just like that he dropped it? He didn’t seem to mind. He’d never even brought this up before, he’d gone along with Scout’s ‘keep it secret’ mentality without question.

“Well uh… actually,” Scout shifted, pulling his legs up to sit crossed-legged on the bed, leaning back against the pillows piled against the headboard. “We _should_ probably talk about it, huh?”

“If you’re ready to.” Pyro joined him, cuddling close. This kind of touching and cuddling was _wonderful_ , so much better than cuddling with a fireproof suit.

“Um… to start, do _you_ want to tell the others about us?” Did Pyro have the same fears about what they might say as Scout did?

“Yes.” Apparently not. “We can wait until you’re ready though, I don’t mind.”

“You don’t think that maybe… they might disapprove?”

“Why would they disapprove?” Pyro sat up to look at Scout, genuinely confused.

“Just you know…” Scout looked away. He wasn’t ashamed of anything here; he had no reason to be so he forced himself to look back and meet Pyro’s gaze. “You’ve never been made fun of for… being attracted to the ‘wrong’ people?”

“No. Who are the ‘wrong people’? Are you talking about me being ‘insane’?” He put big air quotes around the word, clearly not believing that it truthfully applied to him. Whether it did or not wasn’t Scout’s place to say, nor did he care as long as Pyro was happy and healthy. But…

“No, no, that’s not what I meant at all.” Though Scout’s high school bullies would’ve undoubtedly jumped on him for that too. “I mean like… you’ve never been made fun of for being attracted to guys?”

“No of course not. Why would someone make fun of you for being attracted to people?” _Genuine_ confusion. Pyro had never encountered such a situation before. Though considering the fact that he was _far_ from normal that wasn’t too surprising, he hadn’t encountered a lot of things.

“Because some people are stupid and care _way_ too much about what other people are doing in their private lives.” Such people weren’t even worth thinking about, let alone sparing a proper insult on. “But… you’re right, we should tell the rest of the team.” They were all friends; they’d probably be okay with it. If not, they weren’t worth being friends with.

Pyro clapped with glee and moved back to cuddle up with Scout again. “Whenever you’re ready is fine.”

 

Spy obviously came first. Scout sought him out for a private conversation the very next evening, before his nerves had a chance to get the best of him and he ended up procrastinating to the point of no return.

“Yo Dad, I got something important to tell you,” he said with false nonchalance when Spy answered his knock.

Spy moved aside, letting Scout enter his tea room. “All right, what is it?” he asked as he settled back in his chair by the tear table after he’d closed the door again.

Scout sat across from him to delay answering for a bit and stop himself from pacing. It was best to just come out and say it, right? No beating around the bush as delaying would only feed his nervousness. “Uh… I am bisexual and dating Pyro.”

“Hmm… I thought it would take you longer than this to tell me. I’m…”

“Wait what?” Scout interrupted, shooting to his feet. “You _know_? About _both_ things?”

“Yes, of course I know. It’s my job to know things and you’re not exactly the subtlest person around.”

“But… but… you never said anything.” All that time Scout had been putting so much effort into hiding it from Spy. The rest of the team too but mostly Spy in case Spy was one of _those_ people. Of course Spy had known all along though, he seemed to know everything about everyone, Scout should’ve expected that. It meant he was cool with it though, thank goodness.

“I was waiting for you tell me on your own. I knew you would eventually and I’m proud of you for finally doing so.”

“Oh.” Scout paused, taking a deep breath. Spy saying he was proud of him was _not_ what he’d expected. What he’d expected, he didn’t know but it certainly wasn’t that. It was… nice though, _very_ nice. “Thank you.”

“Also, just so you know, the rest of the team except for Soldier knows too. So you don’t need to be nervous when you and Pyro tell them officially.”

“What? So everyone knows?”

“Yes, except for Soldier because he’s about as perceptive as a bag of potatoes.”

“Damn it. Everyone knew you’re my dad before I did and now they all know about this too. Am I the only one not in the loop on what everyone else knows? Well… me and Soldier. But I’m smarter than him, not by a whole lot but _still_. I want to know things too.”

Spy chuckled. “Maybe if you paid more attention, you would.”

“Yeah, whatever.” But that at least meant telling them officially wouldn’t be scary because they all right with it. Even if Soldier didn’t know he’d be a hypocrite if he cared considering his not so secret relationship with the enemy Demoman. … Okay so maybe Scout was in on the loop in some things, just not things that involved him.

“Anyway,” Scout continued as he headed back to the door and opened it. “I got to go find Pyro and tell the others, officially anyway. Thanks-for-the-talk-love-you-bye.” He rushed through the last bit as he fled through the door, pulling it closed behind him before Spy could react.

 

Rounding up everyone else took a shorter amount of time than it should. The eager looks in their eyes when Scout and Pyro informed them that they had something important to share with everyone in the common room pointed to Spy’s words being true. They all already knew and were okay with it, heck they were eager to be told the news officially. On one hand that was nice on the other, it was a bit embarrassing.

“Me and Pyro are dating,” Scout said once they were all gathered in the common room, not wasting any time beating around the bush as there was no point when everyone already knew.

Pyro clapped and hugged him. Cute, sweet, and a bit embarrassing while also somehow being comforting at the same time.

“Very surprising laddie,” Demo said with false surprise. “Never would’ve thought you two’d be dating. Happy for you though.”

“Good, you finally came out of the closet,” Medic said. “Now we no longer have to pretend we don’t know about…”

“We’re very happy for you,” Heavy cut him off, nudging him roughly.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you guys already know, Spy told me,” Scout admitted with a sigh. “Thanks though.”

“Well, you two weren’t exactly being as sneaky as you could be about it,” Engie said. “Good on you for building up the guts to come out about it though.”

“I didn’t know,” Soldier cut in with a frown. “You two are dating? Like you’re boyfriends?”

“Yes,” Scout said while Pyro nodded enthusiastically, even giving a thumbs up as he hooked arm through Scout’s. With how much he liked cuddles and touching even while wearing his suit, Scout would just have to get used to the PDA. That was fine… he liked that stuff too.

“Hmm…” Soldier gave them a long thoughtful look, “there are no regulations against that so I will allow it. Do not let it interfere with your duties on the battlefield however or there will be hell to pay.”

“Yeah, I know, it won’t.” It had given Scout more incentive to do well during battles to try to impress Pyro. Even though Pyro never seemed impressed because he was always off in his happy place during battles. But it did help. “But Sniper,” he turned to Sniper, “What do you think of all this if anything? You haven’t said anything yet.”

Sniper shrugged. “Good for mate, I’m happy for you two. Though this does mean I can finally tell you that I can hear you two talking at night when you leave your window open so you might want to not do that anymore.”

“Oh.” Scout blushed. Had they ever talked about anything intimate and private at night with the window open? Hopefully not but… maybe. “Noted, we will not do that anymore.”

After a bit more light discussion, everyone drifted off to get back to work on their various things. Scout went back to Pyro’s room with him, openly holding hands as they walked for the first time.

“That went well,” Pyro said as he took off his mask after closing and barring the door behind them. “See? Nothing to be afraid of.”

Scout sat on the edge of the bed while Pyro removed the rest of his suit. “Yeah, it was good.” All their friends were happy for them, so was Spy. It was exactly how he’d hoped it would be but had been so nervous that it wouldn’t turn out that way.

Now, he just had to tell his mom and brothers and then introduce them to Pyro. … That was going to be an interesting meeting and possibly interesting conversation. They could worry about it later though. For now he just wanted to enjoy the fact that things had gone well with the team and more importantly his dad.


End file.
